Enjoy the Fragile Moment
by graceland
Summary: Laurie and the March sisters engage in a snowball fight. The aftermath though is him and Jo alone lying on the snow. What will happen? Will both finally admit their true feelings? Oneshot. LaurieJo


**Title: **Enjoy the Fragile Moment

**Author: **graceland

**Summary: **Laurie and the March sisters engage in a snowball fight. The aftermath though is him and Jo alone lying on the snow. What will happen? Will both finally admit their true feelings? One-shot.

**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to Louisa May Alcott for characters and whoever else owns these rights.

Laurie had the most beautiful eyes. They were a swirl of hazel, which glow and sparkled with passion and were quite disarming because they were so intense. Snow flecked his brown hair and a pleasing smile made his face widen with laughter as he crawled around in the frost soaking the knees of his pants trying avoid being pelted with snow y the March sisters.

"Alright!" He laughed collapsing in the snow. "Enough! Enough! I give up." He giggled touching his numb mouth with a cold mitten. "You win."

The sisters laughed and surrounded him helping him up to his feet. Jo tugged him by arm and he looked at her smiling his eyes all soft and shiny like stars and his lips smooth and curved at the corners. If her sister's weren't around she could almost kiss him right there.

Jo swallowed softly and bit her lip angrily at letting herself think about her friend in such a way. She almost pulled him up roughly distracted by her thoughts.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned as he brushed away snow from his jacket and the silly grey knit cap he worn on his head the flaps covering his ears. Jo pulled the little knit string teasingly and smiled. " Why wouldn't I be?"

She looked up at ahead and noticed her sister's had walk up farther then her and Laurie. Amy wasn't with them as she usually was but at home catching up with her studies. Jo bit her lip away and stomped a foot nervously.

"It's a beautiful morning isn't it?" She said her eyes scanning the grey sky and the white winter frost with freshly madly footprints on the ground. Laurie laughed slightly out of breath unable to respond for the moment trying to catch his breath. "Yes, but not as beautiful as you, my Jo." He touched her chin gently.

"Oh, Laurie!" Jo laughed nervously then pushed away from him noticing they were close to grasping each other's hand. "You are always saying silly things…"

"No, never." He said. "I always mean what I say."

Jo shook her head and tried to completely ignore the statement. She shoved her body into his roughly to push him on the ground as if to prove she wasn't as feminine and weak as he thought. Since he was already stumbling slightly from the previous snow fight it was no surprise he went down like a rock.

"Oof." He said collapsing sideways sliding on the ice. Jo giggled and tickled him underneath his thick woolen coat. "Take it back! Take it back I say!"

Laurie giggled with mirth rolling on the floor little tears gathering up in the corner of his eyes. "N-never!" He shouted through his laughter.

"I hate you." Jo said chuckling softly. She unwound the red scarf from around her neck exposing her pale glacial skin and wiped the snow from his brown and face. "Sorry, for pushing you in the snow." She held up her head high though. "But I couldn't let you get away with saying that."

"Saying what?" Laurie scratched his head feigning forgetfulness.

"You know perfectly well what." Said Jo simply as she shook out her scarf pale flake scattering out like diamonds on the ground. Laurie was looking up at her his gentle eyes gazing her face. He took hear and entwined his fingers in hers and clenched it slightly so she couldn't leave. He sat up on the ground not saying anything but smiling softly.

"Laurie…"

"Jo…" He said softly and tucked a piece of her wild curly hair behind her ear. "Even though you will not accept my compliment. I think you are- Well, are you the most beautiful I have ever met. Jo, you are passionate and talented and I-"

Jo drew back stiffly. "Wait, Laurie-"

"No, listen." He said pleadingly and pulled her closer to him so she could see his hazel fleck eyes and the sensual curve of his lips. "Just let me…"

He kissed her gently running his hands through her hair and touching the nape of her neck.

"There that wasn't so bad was it?" Laurie breathed softly.

Jo was crying though. She tried to brush away her tears with the back of her hand.

"Jo, Jo, Jo…" He breathed and touched her wet cheeks. "Don't be afraid." He whispered. "Don't be afraid to get what you want."

Laurie kissed her again once on the forehead. "Oh, Laurie…" She cried and clung to him for once instead of being self-independent.

"Don't worry." He said gently holding her close. "I will always be here for you. Forever and always." And for one fragile moment she truly believed him.


End file.
